Distance Doesn't Matter
by dreamalittlebigger101
Summary: *This chapter have been Edited! * Souji only wanted to come back to Inaba to surprise Yosuke. Souji was getting to spend another year with his friends and now boyfriend Yosuke, but something happens, Yosuke goes missing! Will Souji and get to him in time, and will somethings from Yosuke's past answer some questions I'm sure we all have?
1. Chapter 1

_Distance doesn't matter!_

Disclaimer: nothing is mine but the idea for the story. The characters of persona 4 are not mine and never will be! If they were, Yu and Yosuke would be a happy couple.

Yosuke put his phone with a sigh; he couldn't believe he was in a long distance relationship with Yu. It had been just a simple text telling him goodnight but still, he smiled happily, whenever he talked to Yu on the phone he always felt do light, even now with his major flu. He hated the fact that he had to close tonight. He had Teddie all set up to cover his shift, but the manager had to go and call his dad, who of course made him come in. The worst part was that he had to close the electronic department. It was huge, but Teddie came in to help him. Yosuke couldn't believe it was 1am; he even still had school in the morning! Summer had come and gone so fast he didn't know what hit him. A sound was heard not far off to the side, Yosuke froze, and he looked behind him, "Hey, who's there?" He shudder, he could still feel eyes on him. "We have been closed for an hour! I will call for security!" Still nothing, Yosuke sighed, "maybe it really is nothing…" With that Yosuke went back to his closing tasks. He still didn't feel right; he really should have told Yu about it over the phone today. Yosuke knew he had a stalker. This person had even gone so far as to leave him gifts, he had kept them all in a box and hid them from Teddie. Yosuke had no idea what to do with them at all. Eventually he would have to go to the police, but really, what could they even do about it? To keep his thoughts off of this depressing subject he put his head phones on. He walked over to a big TV. you could fit in and was making sure it was off when he was suddenly grabbed from behind, a hand placed over his mouth and a deep raspy voice in his ear, "I was waiting for you to be alone. I don't know who that blond kid is, but now I have you all to myself at last. You will be mine at last." He looked at the TV. and smirked," we can build us a life there Yosuke! Just you and me! Like it was supposed to be! I will be with you soon!" Yosuke was struggling with all his might, he managed to get his mouth uncovered, "What the hell man? We can't go into the TV!" The guy glared, "Not so loud!" Behind them they could hear the manager coming, talking with some crew to see how Yosuke was doing. Yosuke was about to call for help when he felt himself hit the TV and fall in, the guy jumped in right behind him. The manager got there a few minutes to late. She looked around, "Yosuke?" She looked down and saw his head phones and his phone on the floor. She and the crew member looked at each other, the manager said, "He would never leave these behind…" she called the security guards to help them with a pointless search.

Next day:

Chie beamed next to Yu," Yosuke will be so surprised to see you!"

"You really didn't tell him you were coming for your last year of high school Yu?" Yukiko asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, but you all not telling him is a real surprise to me. How did you do it? How could Teddie not tell him?" Yu looked at the girls. Chie smiled and said, "simple, we didn't tell him.'

Yu sighed, "Well that makes sense."

"You know Yu…it's about time that you two got together! We all could tell dude!" Chie said. "Yeah, you're all Yosuke talks about." Yukiko giggled. Yu flushed slightly as they walked into the school. It felt great to be back, he had missed everyone greatly. His old school just wasn't the same. "I still can't believe we all have the same home room again." Yu said as he checked his class scheduled. He then pulled out his phone, '_huh, that's strange. Yosuke hasn't text me back yet. Hope he didn't crash on his bike again.' _He put his phone away and sat down at his desk in class. He kept looking at the clock and watching the door, Yosuke was sometimes late, but on the first day of school? He didn't really pay too much attention to Yukiko and Chie's conversation; he really wanted to see Yosukes's face when he saw him in class with them again. When the final bell rang and Yosuke wasn't in class they looked at each other, Chie whispered, "maybe he's still sick?" Yu nodded, that had to be it. Well he could still go to his house after school and surprise him then.

At lunch time Yu still had no texts from Yosuke, he frowned and Kanji said, "He could be sleeping. Flu sucks." He went back to eating lunch with Yu's phone rang, it was Teddie. _Sensei! I can't find Yosuke anywhere!" _Yu blinked in and said," What do you mean you can't find him Teddie? Isn't he home sick?" the reply was immediate_ "NO! I found his phone and head phones at work he would never leave them!, No one at Junes can't find him either! I think his manager called the cops last night, but I don't know what they can do! The only place I haven't checked was the TV, but he has no reason to go there, I don't think we can anymore! What do we do Sensei!" _the group was staring at Yu, "where are you Teddie?" _"At the police station! I didn't know what else to do!" _Yu paled, so the cops where looking for Yosuke? What happened? "Teddie, I'm going to call my uncle okay? We will come to the police station after school." Yu hung up and called Dojima.

"_Yu, what's wrong?"_

"Uncle, Yosuke isn't at school today did something happen?" Yu heard a sigh on the other end of the phone.

"_I had wanted to tell you when you got home, but it appears that Teddie has called you…Yes your friend Yosuke is missing. Teddie came in today and gave us some interesting news. He said that Yosuke had a stalker, he wasn't clear what that was, but he showed me Yosuke's phone, it had a few disturbing texts that Teddie said Yosuke had been planning on showing us. He also gave us a box of gifts. Did he say anything to you about this?" _Yu frowned, "no he hasn't. I mean he did sound off during our phone conversations, but nothing that odd. None of our other friends know anything either…"

"_Well Yu, just come down to the station after school, either stay at Yosuke's with Teddie or have him stay with us. According to Teddie he and Yosuke are alone in their house right now."_

"Okay uncle…" Yu hung up the phone and told the others what Dojima had told him. "It's going to rain tonight….let's check the Midnight Channel just in case." Naoto said to the group, "you never know. He could have jumped in to try and get away…"

Chie stood up, "Let's all stay with Teddie at Yosuke's house tonight! If our parents ask it's for a study group." They all nodded.

At the police station Teddie ran over to Yu. "Sensei!" and hugged him, "You got here berry fast from the city!" Teddie looked up at him as Yu said, "It was supposed to be a happy surprise for you and Yosuke. I'm staying another year, oh and we are all staying at yours and Yosuke's house tonight so you're not alone."

"Oh thank you sensei!" Teddie smiled, Yu told his uncle what they were planning on doing. Teddie then lead them to Yosuke's house. They all planted themselves in the living room with sleeping bags and school books, (just for their cover story) and talked until it was midnight. They were all watching the screen and to their disbelief and horror, Yosuke was on the TV.

"Damn it all, this is such a pain in the ass…Maybe I should just keep the glasses with me!" Yosuke said out of breath. He was hiding from something. He peaked around the corner. There was a creepy voice, "YoSuKe! WhY ArE YoU HiDding from me?"

Yosuke paled, "Go away!" he glared as he called, "Susano-o!" there was a burst of wind, Yosuke slumped back down and muttered, "this sucks! Can't see and out of magic…and what the hell…I can't breathe either the fog never bothered me before." As if on cue he started coughing really hard. "ThAnK yOu FoR CoUgHiNg, I would HaVe NeveR FouNd You If YoU hadn't" before Yosuke could even have Susano-o attack or he could run away due to his coughing fit he was pinned against the wall hard. "I caN't hAve yoU ESCapE agAin…I'm sorry for doing this…you is so wEaK alrEadY…" with that being said, the man used an electric attack on Yosuke; Yosuke cried out before he went limp in the man's arms. The man picked him up and looked at the group watching the TV. "I KnoW yOu People arE wAtchinG…coMe aNd fiNd us…" the screen went black.

Yu jumped up "Yosuke!" he ran over to the screen intent on getting in to only have Kanji grab him, "Hold on dude! You know we have to wait until tomorrow!" Rise said, "Kanji is right! We will save him Yu!" When Yu stopped struggling Kanji let go of him. "Yosuke…" Yu frowned and said, "You all are right. We will."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Distance doesn't matter

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Characters belong to the makers of persona 4

Author's note: I really didn't want to get too much into what happened to Yosuke, reason being that I don't want to change the rating from T yet. I very well may end up making it an M rated story. I would love some feedback on this! SO please review on this chapter!

Yosuke woke up slowly, his mind still groggy with sleep. He blinked a couple of times as he looked around; his mind slowly began to take in the dark world around him. He tried to sit up only to find out he couldn't move, he was strapped down to a bed. His eyes widened in shock as panic sank in. He closed his eyes, struggling like he was, wasn't going to help right now and with that thought he willed himself to relax; he began taking deep breaths as he slowly opened his eyes again. This time fully taking in his surroundings, with his limited movement; he could tell that the room was dark, just slightly brighter than a movie theater. He moved his gaze to the ceiling and saw a layer of smoke, and it felt almost like a mist, this confirmed that he really was in the TV world and not in a nightmare. He turned his head to the side and noted that the posters around the room where the ones he had in his bed room when he was ten years old. He sighed and moved to look at the ceiling again, but something caught his eye. He sat up the very most that he could and saw what he thought to be a movie theater screen. _This can't be good_, he thought to himself. That's when he heard the bed room door open and close, and footsteps moving closer to the bed.

"Ah GoOd, you WokE up!"

Yosuke tried to get a look at him, but sighed as he remembered that he couldn't move. The footsteps stopped next to the bed and the face that met his gaze was one he never wanted to see again. His heart rate spiked, he remembered where he heard the voice before now that he had face to match it, Lee Pimper, his old baby sitter. Yosuke glared up at him, the man hadn't changed a bit; he still had his messy black-brown hair, his creepy smirk looking smile, his dull lifeless brown eyes, Yosuke wanted to burn this image from his mind forever. "You're supposed to still be in jail! What the hell?"

A real smirk slowly crept up onto his face as Lee looked down at him, "I suppose you could say _good behavior_." He let his fake voice drop, now that Yosuke realized who he was; there was no need for it. He then undid some of the straps holding Yosuke down so he could sit up, how was Yosuke supposed to watch the _movie _lying down? Lee looked at Yosuke's face and said," I was just watching your memories, I'm not in many of them." The smirk only grew as he said, "we will have to change that."

Yosuke sat up, he looked and felt even more sick then he did before as he whispered; more to himself but knew Lee heard him, "Watching _my_ memories?" he looked at him in disgust and _almost _shouted, "THEY ARE NOT A MOVIE!" Yosuke was pissed off, he wanted to vomit, punch him, and run away all at the same time, he really wished this was all just some horrible dream he was trapped in. He was once again reminded of the fact that this was really happing when he felt a cold hand touch his face and force him to turn towards Lee.

"I think it's time that we watch _our memories. _Back when you were _mine."_

Yosuke jerked his head away from him as his glare turned into a look of disgust, to a disheartened expression. He didn't even know if anyone knew he was missing; if they did it would just be Teddie, and his manager. Even if they were looking for him he was inside the TV; no one would find him here.

Next to Nanako being stuck in the TV, this was the longest day at school Souji has ever had to sit though. He couldn't focus on anything, he also kept checking the clock and he couldn't stop fidgeting. At one point he even thought time was slowing down; he couldn't even remember what he did though out his lunch period even. Souji was now staring at the clock, it was his last class of the day, and when the bell finally rang he was all too ready to go. The group met at Junes and entered the TV just like they used too. It felt just like it had three years ago.

"Teddie you've got to help me look! We are looking for Yosuke of course, it may be better if we knew who the other man was, but this should work." Rise summoned her persona, as she was scanning, Teddie was sniffing around.

"Whoa! There is this crazy powerful smell almost completely covering Yosuke's. It's going to make it bery hard for me to pin-point his location." Teddie frowned; he looked down at his feet.

"It's like something is trying to block Yosuke out, but don't worry, I've got general idea of which way to go." Rise pointed out which way, Souji said, "Let's head that way. Good job you two, if nothing else, we know he isn't alone. Let's hurry." The group followed Rise to what looked like a simple family style home. It had a well maintained yard, a white fence with a tree in the front yard that had a swing on it. "This has to be it," Rise trued to look at the group, Teddie added, "Both scents are here!"

Souji looked at the house, "Then this shouldn't take too long." He walked into the house first and looked at his new surroundings. Teddie blinked as he appeared at Souji's side, "sensei!" He walked around the living room, "This is Yosuke's old house; I saw it in a picture." The group looked around the room again, sure enough, they saw family photos, there was a good size TV, furniture. It looked like a normal living room except for the fog hanging around. Souji started to head for the stairs, they were getting nowhere by looking around. As he reached the steps, the house made a strange groaning sound and started moving.

"_**So, you think you can just walk right in huh? This is a house you know! You're supposed to knock!"**_ The house made a louder moan and the stairs started to stretch up ward, as they looked around, every part of the house was stretching and growing in every direction. _**"Good luck reaching the top, I'm making a maze for you!" **_the laughter that they heard sounded almost demonic.

The house settled down, Souji sighed inwardly; _it looks like it got crossed with a limousine._ Souji looked up the stairs; _this isn't going to stop me. I will find you Yosuke! _He looked at the others, "Let go!_ "_The group nodded and followed Souji up the step, but as they continued their way Chie blurted out, "It's _so quiet_! Other places had music or something going in the back ground." The group looked at her as they reached the top just before the promised maze they heard about.

Teddie thought for a moment, "Hey! Maybe it really is Yosuke's music we were hearing before! I was thinking and before all the craziness that was happing here, I remember it always being this quiet." The group just looked at each other, this was getting weird. Just then, they heard a small child's voice float over them.

"_I don't want to! L…leave me alone! You're not supposed to do this, it's a bad thing!" _

"_Aw, but Yosuke, it will be so __much__fun!__"_

"_No!"_ it was quiet for a moment before in much louder than before, the other voice replied.

"_Who is the damn adult here boy? It's no you, so do as I say!" _

Souji paled, they could hear Yosuke struggle against the man, and they could also hear a dragging sound. _"Get into that room!_" they heard some footsteps and the slamming of a door, then nothing. The group stared at each other, the sudden silence making its way over to consume them again. Souji headed for the maze, knowing everyone was close behind him. He really didn't want to think about what was really going on in that memory they just over heard, he reminded himself not to think about it, he didn't even want to ask Yosuke about it.

They worked their way further into the maze, Teddie stopped; "guy's heads up!" out of nowhere shadows began to swarm them. Kanji growled out, "Out of the way damn it!" he called out his persona and had it pound two of the shadows, Naoto also summoned her persona; having it aide Kanji's.

"Go on a head, Kanji and I got this! We will follow you soon!"

Souji nodded and continued on, Rise staying behind the help Kanji and Naoto. Teddie slowed down, "This way! I can smell Yosuke, he's really close!" They reached a simple bed room door, Souji, not hesitating, opened the door and walked in.

"S…Souji?" Yosuke was staring at him, "H…how are you all here?"

Souji ran over to Yosuke, "Are you okay?!" he was working on untying Yosuke when Lee walked back in the room. At the sight of Souji being so close to Yosuke, his face twisted in anger.

"Get away from what's mine!'" Shadows began to swarm around him, becoming part of him, some slamming into him hard enough to make disgusting crunching sounds. Before Souji could pull Yosuke to safety, Lee wrapped a shadowy hand around Yosuke, and pulled him violently off the bed, and to himself.

"Souji!"

"Yosuke!" Souji watched as Lee held onto Yosuke tightly, his normal stoic mask cracking with worry.

"You can't have him!" They heard Yosuke gasp as the hoard of shadows swallowed them, just to explode away to reveal Lee's new form. He was huge; one large clammy hand was wrapped tightly around Yosuke. His other hand on the floor to hold himself up, his legs where curled under him, his skin was a sickly white blotchy color. Lee's face was an elongated version of a chimpanzee's; with red burring eyes. Some small shadows still hovered around him, Lee took them all in as Kanji, Naoto and Rise joined them, Rise already scanning him with her persona. "I dOn'T KnOW HoW you FoUND uS, but YOSuKe Is STaYinG With me HeRE! We ArE gOinG to Build a World together!" his grip tightened on Yosuke, who in turn started to cough, and gasp for air.

"You're only hurting him! He's sick!" Yukiko called out to Lee. Chie glared and sent her persona at him; it kicked him hard in the head, Lee's head jerked back hard, a normal person would have had a broken neck. He flicked his head up right again and turned his fiery eyes one her, he smirked at her as he set fire to Chie's persona. Chie cried out as she hit the ground along with her persona. Yukiko rushed to her side, Souji called out Izanagi, he Kanji and Naoto sent their personas at Lee. Naoto's trying to cut Yosuke from his hand. Lee screamed as he started launching random attacks at all of them.

"Guys he's scanning us! Be careful!"

Teddie and Yukiko's personas now joining them, Lee only seemed to get angrier, but this did give Naoto the chance she needed, her persona was able to cut Yosuke loose from Lee's tight grip; Izanagi catching Yosuke as he slipped from Lee's hand. Izanagi brought Yosuke over to Souji. In the back ground he could faintly hear Rise telling the others which attack to use or which way they should move, or what Lee was doing. Izanagi set Yosuke down. "Hey Yosuke," Souji knelt next to him, so he could lean Yosuke against him.

Yosuke looked at him, he smiled and said, "Not that I'm not happy to see you but, aren't you supposed to be with your parents?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise for you, I'm staying another year." Souji frowned as he got a better look at Yosuke's appearance, "Did he hurt you?"

Yosuke shook his head and said, "Not including when he shocked me," he looked up at him and to Souji's surprise; he kissed him. Souji responded immediately, he slightly deepened the kiss briefly, remembering where they were Yosuke pulled back at the sound of footsteps rushing towards them.

Yukiko stopped in front of them, "I don't know if I can help much, but let me try." Souji laid Yosuke down carful so that Yukiko could try her healing magic on him, Rise called to him, "Now that Yosuke's safe let's put an end to this guy!"

"You really think you can stop me?! Give Yosuke back!" Lee's attacks were becoming erratic in his attempt to get Yosuke back, and keeping Izanagi at bay.

"Souji!" Rise was pointing at Lee's chest, "Just like with Teddie's shadow, there is a spot right there that will take him out!" Souji nodded at her, "Thanks," Izanagi appeared next to him, Souji then looked up at Lee. Lee's skin seemed to be melting right off of him; their team work seemed to have done something to overheat him. He then sent Izanagi straight at him, Izanagi then plunged his sword right into his chest. With the task done, Izanagi then yanked the sword out and few away. Lee screamed, he then proceeded to implode onto himself, black blood like substance spurting from the wound. He fell to the ground hard once the shadows abandoned him.

Behind them, Yosuke sat back up slowly; Teddie had given him new glasses, now Yosuke could really get a good look around. _He really did copy my room I had back then…_with the glasses making it easier on his eyes, he stood up in time to see Kanji dragging Lee over with Naoto and Souji. "Thank you guys, I don't know what would have happened if you didn't find me."

"Damn it dude, you should have told us that this piece of trash was following you!" Kanji shook Lee for empathies.

Yosuke laughed a little, "I couldn't even bring myself to tell Souji, I'm sorry, I guess I thought I could handle it myself." Souji looked at him and said," Let's get you out of here. You don't look very good."

Yosuke sighed but nodded, it had been hard for him to stand up as it was. He was grateful when Souji walked over to him to help on their way out. They ended up in front of the TV in Junes, Naoto was calling the cops, Kanji was holding onto a struggling Lee. Yosuke sighed and sat slumped on the ground, Souji right next to him.

"They will be here shortly." Naoto hung up her phone and looked at Yosuke, "Are you sure you don't need to see a doctor?"

"You yourself said the TV world didn't hurt us. I'm just very tired." He leaned his back against the TV.

Dojima sighed, "Why is it always you guys?" he paused as his new partner took Lee away from Kanji, "It's always Junes too…Yosuke after I ask you a few questions you are free to go. Come with me please. "Yosuke nodded and got up to follow him. "Dojima looked back at Souji "You may as well come too. The rest of you, it's late. Go home." The group split up, Yukiko taking Teddie with her to help at the Inn that night. After his questions he took Yosuke home, while dropping Souji off with him.

Yosuke walked into his house and sighed, "Souji, I'm sorry about all this."

Souji shut the door behind him, "You should have told me about him, if not me, at least you should have told my uncle. Who knows what he would have done had we not gotten there Yosuke." He was happy that Yosuke was safe, but he was also quite upset that Yosuke didn't tell him anything at all.

Yosuke frowned and said," I was going to tell you. He just got to me before I could." He was looking down and Souji walked over and hugged him tightly, Yosuke latched onto him and mumbled, "I do have something to tell you…"

Souji sighed, he leaned his head on top of Yosuke's, "Tomorrow after school, right now you need to sleep." He felt Yosuke nod his head, he stepped back, tilted Yosuke's up so he could look at him, "I will be here all night." Souji kissed him, Yosuke smiled and lead the way up to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Distance doesn't matter chapter 3

Souji watched Yosuke sleep; he really didn't know how long he had been in the TV with that man. It hadn't been easy to get Yosuke to eat anything; all he wanted to do was sleep. With some convening and with him offering to make Yosuke some food, it worked everyone loved Souji's cooking. Souji started to idly run his fingers in Yosuke's hair; he looked up at the ceiling. _'Why didn't he tell me about this when it started?' _he looked at Yosuke and frowned slightly, did he not trust him like he used too? No that wasn't it. Souji glanced at Yosuke's phone, it was sitting quietly charging next to his on the night stand, and for the first time he could remember, he bit his lip nervously, did he dare look though Yosuke's phone? He carefully reached over Yosuke and took it, as he looked at it, a memory flashed to his mind.

_Flash back_

He was sitting with Yosuke in his room; "you know Souji, I really don't know what to do, this weird phone number keeps calling me. Whenever I answer it, no one is on the other end. I have just been letting my mail box get it; they also never leave me a message."

Souji looked at him," Well I will answer it if it calls while I'm here. How does that sound?" He paused for a moment and added as an afterthought, "What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I couldn't scare off some kind of creep from calling you?"

"Really dude, make me feel like a damsel in distress …" Yosuke mumbled with a slight blush. Souji smiled at him, Yosuke locked eyes with him and smiled a little, and as if on cue the number called. Yosuke started at his phone with a slight look of panic. Souji took the hint; he took the phone from him.

"Hello?" Souji asked blandly.

"_Who the __**hell**__ is this?"_

Souji blinked at the phone, he put it back to his ear and said, rather bluntly, "I'm Souji, and who is this?"

The other end was silent for a moment, as if he was checking if he had the right number, the guy then replied," _and old friend of Yosuke's from the city."_

Souji's reply was immediate, "Well he has told me that none of his old friends ever call or text, if he was close to you, I'm sure he would have told me about you since I'm his boyfriend. " Souji barley even registered the small yelp from Yosuke saying his name. "I rather you stop calling him unless he wants you to." With that, Souji hung up, he turned to Yosuke and said, "There, let me know if he calls again." He gave Yosuke his phone back, Yosuke smiled and nodded, "Okay, if that didn't do it Souji, I guess I will just have to change my number."

_End of flash back._

Souji thought to himself as he looked though the recent call list, "_he did stop calling after that, but Teddie had mentioned text messages…" _Souji froze as he felt Yosuke move next to him, he glanced down at him, he gave a sigh of relief, Yosuke had just moved closer to him. He looked back at the phone and started to scroll though the list, Yosuke had kept them, most likely to show them to the cops like Teddie had told them before. Some were pretty explicit, Souji glared at the phone, Yosuke hadn't replied to any of them, he was trying to ignore them and move on. The last one was the only one that Yosuke had replied too, it also made Souji want to throw the phone at the wall.

'_Yosuke, you've been ignoring me, that isn't nice, but I see that you have to work tonight. I will be there Yosuke; I'm going to make you pay attention to me. I also noticed that Souji person isn't here this time, you didn't even tell him this time did you? Well, you don't need him. I am all you need.'_

'Look, I don't know who you are! Leave me alone and leave Souji out of whatever this is! I will go to the police!'

Souji frowned again, he looked down at Yosuke after he put Yosuke's phone away. He still didn't understand what this was really all about, but Yosuke did tell him that they would talk after school tomorrow. He finally settled himself down against Yosuke, his grip around him tightened protectively. Souji sighed as he drifted off to sleep.

School went very well, everyone was cheerful, and this year, Yosuke and Souji even got to sit together. "Mine or yours?" Yosuke asked him. Souji looked thoughtful for a moment before he answered, "Let's go to mine, your parents are back so Teddie will be there, my uncle won't mind you staying. Besides, he's a little worried about you anyway." Yosuke smiled, "Okay partner, but we will need to stop by my house so I can grab something's."

After stopping off at Yosuke's house, and having dinner with Souji's family, they went up to Souji's room. They sat together on Souji's bed, Yosuke fidgeted as he said, "I owe you some explanation don't I?" he paused as he met Souji's gaze, "What do you want to know first?"

"Why didn't you tell me he started bothering you again? I had asked you too…" Souji never took his eyes off Yosuke.

"I…guess I didn't want to worry you, I mean, you were in another town, and it did work for a while Souji. Almost a month, I didn't know it was going to get that out of hand. I'm sorry, but I did try to tell you, more than once, but something always came up." Yosuke tried to keep eye contact, but he let his gaze meet the floor.

Souji sighed, "That only made me worry more." He looked at Yosuke, "look at me please." He waited until Yosuke met his eyes again, "I'm not mad, just upset. You do know why right?" Yosuke nodded at him, Souji smiled just a little, "Who was he Yosuke?"

"He was my baby sitter when I was about Nanako's age, for two years; I was alone with him a lot, since both of my parents worked so much." Yosuke looked at Souji, he swallowed and mumbled, "I was always clumsy, as you know I still am, so the first time anything happened, he passed it off as I fell, and my mom believed him. All that happened that time was that he hit me, I never said anything."

Souji didn't mind Yosuke's pause, it gave him time to let things sink in. He wasn't really sure he wanted to know everything that Lee had done to Yosuke. He felt Yosuke lean completely against him as he continued on, slowly and almost a whisper.

"It happened two times he-." Yosuke began to stumble, Souji frowned as he embraced him tightly, and he knew Yosuke had begun to cry when he latched onto him,

"Shh Yosuke…you can stop," Souji thought he heard a small _thank you_, but he simply laid down, taking Yosuke with him. Souji began rubbing his hands in a slow motion on Yosuke's back. It seemed to take a while but even when Yosuke calmed down, they stayed like that, all night.


End file.
